Now and After, with all the in between
by lilCroissant
Summary: It's senior year, Finchel is going great, but what is going to happen after graduation. Don't let the summary fool you. Heavy Faberry friendship. Just read and review, please. You'll understand.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn! Finn!" Rachel shouted chasing the dumbfounded boy around the corner. Finn turned around, a smirk on his face when Rachel ran straight into him. She nearly fell back but he put his hands on her shoulders to balance her. Immediately she recovered and continued, "I have a surprise for you in Glee today!"

He looked disappointed at what Rachel had said, which resulted in a similar look on her own face. When Finn noticed her shadowing expression he finally replied, "I-I have a game tonight. I would normally go to Glee instead but one of the guys already called out of this game."

He was in utter shock when Rachel looked into his eyes and giggled.

"It's _okay_ Finn. It's just a song, that's all! I can always sing it tomorrow, no need for you to miss your football game over it."

Finn only just stood there silently and let the grin grow on his face.

"You know your amazing, Rachel."

Embracing him in a hug she replied, "Only because you tell me I am."

After their brief moment she got herself together and told him, "Well I have to go; just because I'm not performing my song doesn't mean I am missing Glee! I am the leader after all.", she pecked his lips and adding, "Go throw a home run… or something!."

He laughed and called out to Rachel who had already turned around and strutted down the hallway, "I think you mean make a touchdown Rach!"

Finn was all warm and fuzzy inside. He loved that Rachel understood his loyalty to football and didn't make him feel like a complete jerk like she would have in sophomore or junior year. He could admit she has grown a whole lot since then. Sure she was still… Rachel, but she wasn't as high maintenance. It was making their senior year fly by argument-free. Only neglecting what would come after senior year.

Rachel skipped into Glee club, as expected, before all the others. She was early by twenty minutes, but needed to do vocal warm-ups anyway. She sat at the piano to begin her scales when she noticed sheet music just above the keys. As she scrutinized the paper her eyebrows furrowed. _Really . Realllllllly. _She thought to herself. That was something she needed to dispute asap. With a sigh, she continued her vocal exercises and stopped with a smile when Artie rolled into the room 10 minutes later. Mercedes, Mike and Tina entered a moment later followed by Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany. Kurt and Blaine arrived just before .

Rachel sat in between Quinn and Mercedes in the front row. Quinn and Rachel were able to become friends senior year after Rachel knocked some sense into Quinn. Quinn would probably be in jail or completely taken out of Beth's life if it weren't for Rachel. She was the only one who cared enough to force Quinn to realize screwing with Shelby has just as bad of an effect on Beth. Also, not being on the Cheerios anymore gave Quinn less of a reason to hate Rachel. She never hated her; she just wasn't aloud to like her. Quinn's previous hostility towards Rachel was pretty excessive. They know that's why the others don't take their friendship too seriously. Little do they know they have a complete honest and genuine friendship that they know would never be the ways of the old.

was just about to begin when Rachel stood up out of her seat and blurted out, "We are not doing anymore Journey, !"

He looked questioning and everyone else burst out laughing.

"Rachel, I appreciate your concern, but if I say were doing Journey, were doing Journey."

Rachel looked outraged, but the teacher continued.

"I think its due time we do a rock number. We have covered some great pop and theatre numbers the past few weeks. I figured that Journey would be an _option_. Though, I am willing to take input from all of you."

A few rapid side conversations took over and Rachel spoke, "I'll have a list of ideas by next week!"

"Well then, I think we have a new assignment this week! Rock numbers guys! Duets, solos, whatever it is work on them this week; we can perform for each other starting Monday."

Everyone seemed pleased, and with that Glee was over and they all left with many possible songs in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'll start with this, like everyone adds, I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Or anything.**

**Ok, I kind of have a few things to say here. **

**First things first, the last chapter for some reason deleted every ''.**

**So I apologize if that confused anyone.**

**I'm new to fanfic so I didn't know how to edit it.**

**Like I just said, I am new to this. I don't write, I have never written a fic before. **

**On that note, feedback and reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**

**Although I personally feel this fic is a bit shaky, I'm going to try my best to keep you entertained.**

**FABERRY SHIPPERS: don't be fooled by the first chapters. Stick around.**

**Also, I'll try to extend this chapter a bit if possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT WITH YOUR THOUGHTS :D**

Rachel sat in her room on the rolling chair, leaning on her desk flicking through the songs on her computer. To her surprise, she was nothing but pleased with this assignment. Typically she'd prefer to stick with the show tunes, intense solos, and mainstream hits but she knew this was an opportunity to broaden her musical horizons. She smiled to herself thinking it was more music knowledge for her to take to New York. After all, they would want the best of the best. They would want the ones who could complete any task even if it wasn't the usual. She knew that was her, and she would do anything to prove it so. Excitement boiled through her as she remembered that her letter from the best performing school in NY should be arriving any day now. It would determine if she was going to fulfill her dreams and rush off to New York right after high school. Her mind wandered further into the thoughts. Picturing going to the _best_ art school, living right down the street from a musical theatre, and taking long walks through Central Park with Finn. Of course, Finn was coming too. He could pursue any career he wanted to in New York with Rachel, and she would support him. Though, she was pushing the performing arts idea. She knew he could be something if he had actually tried.

Rachel's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her phone buzzed signaling a text message.

_**RACHEL!**_

It was from Quinn. She decided to classically respond with a

_**QUINN!**_

It wasn't a few moments later before her phone went off again and she quickly read it.

_**I need your help! D:**_

_Woah_, Rachel thought. I mean, sure they were friends now, but it didn't mean Quinn was actually asking her for 'help' directly.

_**What's wrong Quinn?**_

_**This damn assignment. I don't know if you've noticed but, my voice isn't all that fitting for most of my favorite rock songs that come to mind.**_

_**You do have a very soft voice Quinn, but it's no problem at all. If you would like to come over we can work on it together. Believe me; feedback on my performances would not hurt me right about now.**_

_**Well now, Rachel Berry doubting herself? I'll be right over.**_

_**NEVER!**_

Rachel put her phone down and continued flicking through songs waiting for Quinn to arrive. It was only about 10 minutes later when she heard a knock on her door. Just to piss Quinn off she opened her bedroom window and called for Quinn to just walk in, and then closing it before Quinn could yell at her. She knew Quinn hated just walking into her house. Especially after a certain incident when she was told Mr. and Mr. Berry weren't home and she walked right in throwing out a loud "Bitch" to Rachel. As soon as she closed the door she heard a man clear his throat. Quinn went bright red and Rachel can just remember rolling around on her floor laughing before rushing down to save Quinn.

A few seconds later Quinn walked into Rachel's room giving her, on purpose, a painfully tight hug whispering, "Your just lucky nobody was in the living room!"

Rachel grinned and walked over to her bed, ushering for Quinn to take the seat at the desk and choose a few songs.

Quinn noticed Rachel half paying attention to her. She seemed to be in her own thoughts, but she seemed happy too. She threw teasingly at her, "Well aren't you just all overly giddy tonight. Did you miss me that much? I mean, that's kind of creepy we just seen each other 2 hours ago."

Rachel snapped out of it by pegging a pillow at Quinn and laughing.

"Quinn, didn't you know? I'm madly in love with you. _No._ Stop flattering yourself, we all know what happens when your ego is on full." She laughed at Quinn's attempt of an offended look and continued, "I was just kind of stuck in my own thoughts I guess."

Quinn didn't bother to respond, but instead to just stare at Rachel until she shared something more then that.

"Just kind of excited."

"…About Rach?"

Rachel had to stop herself from completely spilling all her current thoughts and looking crazy.

"Just graduation. After high school."

Quinn exaggerated a laugh, "Where did this come from? We have a completely irrelevant Glee assignment and you're in a daze about this." It wasn't really questioning.

"I don't know." Rachel confessed, "I haven't really thought of it much lately and I feel as though it's important I must to make sure everything goes and planned."

"What are your plans?" Quinn said actually enjoying getting Rachel to share her thoughts. Even though it seems as though everyone knows all about Rachel's plans, maybe to the point it's annoying, Quinn can tell there is more to Rachel than what she rants on about daily.

"Just you know, Shelby wrote my letter of recommendation," she instantly regretted saying that when she noticed who she mentioned that too, but Quinn didn't seem to react so she immediately continued, "I just, I just want to perform. I want to, no I WILL, be in New York. I'm going to get even better at performing in the school, whilst I start with a few Broadway shows. I'm going to help Finn with getting into college or whatever he wants to go for in New York." She was cut off then when Quinn interjected.

"…and Finns okay with this?"

Quinn didn't mean this in a rude way. She was actually quite shocked that he would do this for his girlfriend. It made Quinn gain a little more respect for the kid.

A little bit of Rachel's enthusiasm died, but she pressed forward, "Well, we really haven't discussed it. Not since junior year. But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it really. Lately, we have been great and so happy. We love each other, we will be grown up, Finn can make his own decisions now. I think he will understand it's for the best not just for me but him too."

Quinn felt a bit of sympathy for Rachel as she added, "So Finn doesn't know of all the plans your involving him in?"

Rachel couldn't really respond, the answer was yes, but she knew she would try to dispute that if she answered with words. She just gave an uneasy look to Quinn.

"Rae, what if he doesn't…"

Quinn regretted whispering that to Rachel when her eyes looked glossy and she shook her head, "No, Quinn, he will. I think he will."

As much as it pained Quinn to say it again, she needed to pull Rachel back to reality to prevent even more hurt in the future, "but Rachel, what IF he doesn't?"

Rachel tilt her head down and Quinn could see a tear drop fall into her lap.

Quinn darted towards the bed and sat next to Rachel wrapping one hand around her back to her side and placing her other hand on Rachel's knee.

"Rachel, listen to me. You can't just keep these ideas involving Finn in your head. You _need_ to talk to him about it. It's unfair to the both of you if you don't. Like you said, you need to start thinking about things now, so you need to be able to let him do the same. And that way, if by some chance, he is a dumbass and decides he isn't-" she decided not to say 'isn't going to go with you' and instead to change it too, "..your too good for him, then it will prevent you from being even more upset in the future. Ok, Rach? It will be fine. You know I'm here if you need anything."

What Quinn said touched her own heart. Rachel was always there for Quinn, even when Quinn didn't deserve it, and now she got to be there for Rachel.

Rachel lift her head and locked eyes with Quinn, her own still watery.

"Thank you Quinn." She said as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

Quinn stood up and pulled Rachel up as well. "I know what will cheer you up, star."

Quinn jumped to the desk and hit shuffle on Rachel's playlist, then playfully started singing along and swinging Rachel around. Rachel tried as hard as she could to stay upset, and not to justify Quinn. Once Quinn was pulling her around the room dancing and singing Rachel couldn't help but to grumpily mumble out a few words. Quinn knew she could get the best of Rachel. She jumped on the bed and practically flew Rachel up with her. Once Rachel got a jump on the bed with Quinn, that was the end of it. She was smiling, singing, and dancing. She was completely ready for whatever was to come and just wanted to have fun right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:  
>Still no reviews? How do I know if this is any good? <strong>

**I never wrote before so I could really use it.**

**If you want another chapter, PLEASE review.**

**I'm going to start with, the more reviews the faster the update.**

**Only until I get feedback that tells me you all want it. **

**Again! It's deleting all the 'Mr. Shue' s **

**I guess it doesn't like him, but I don't know how to fix it.**

**Also, last night with the Faberry in I kissed a girl. Crying. Faberrittana love. **

**Sorry about this, but thank you!**

**REVIEW!**

Rachel took a deep breath and walked through the auditorium doors where she and Finn agreed to meet up. She had text him 15 minutes prior saying they needed to talk, and it was important. She realized she must have alarmed Finn with the text because he was already in the auditorium nervously waiting. Finn waited for her to speak as she took a seat next to him in the back row of chairs and crossed her legs.

Rachel looked him in the eyes and began, "What are you doing after you graduate?"

You couldn't quite pinpoint her emotions as she spoke.

Finn sported his best puzzled look and replied, "I guess I really haven't thought about it."

Rachel gave a nod, silently thinking to herself of what to say next. Although she had been planning numerous scenarios for this conversation in her head, being prepared as usual, it was much more difficult then expected.

She didn't even begin speaking again, Finn spoke,  
>"Why? Rachel, what's wrong?"<p>

He sounded… concerned.

"Nothings wrong, Finn. I just think that, the end of the year is approaching faster then we acknowledge, I mean my Nyada acceptance letter could be here any day! Well, I suppose what I am saying is that, like you already know, I am going to New York. No matter what. I would _love_ for you to come with me; you could do whatever you would like! I'd support you 100%. Finn love, yes or no. Will you go to New York with me after graduation?"

Finn listened contently. When Rachel finished speaking he gave a typical Finn smirk and hugged Rachel, a silent yes.

They remained in the hug for a long moment before Rachel glared hard into his eyes and he muttered, "Yes, Rachel."

Finn had another football game that day, and had to miss Glee. They were short another player so Puck filled in as well. Finn and Puck were benched and Puck was gossiping about Coach Sue pushing one of the Algebra teachers down the steps.

"Yeah man, she told Figgins she was getting a placenta facial when that shit went down. Of course, the idiot that he is made nothing of it. She so did it dude. Like everyone in the hallway saw it. Where were you at?"

"How Sue isn't in jail, or how she's even a coach, beyond me. I wasn't around; I was in the auditorium with Rachel."

"Ohhh, sexy time in school. I underestimated you, Hudson."

"N-no dude. We were just talking."

Puck grinned, "Call it what you will."

Finn's voice became soft, "Again, talking Puck."

Puck just nodded and it became silent for a few seconds until Puck curiously asked,  
>"What were you talking about that early anyway?"<p>

Finn shrugged, "Rachel just wanted to straighten a few things out… that couldn't wait I guess."

"What song you will duet in Glee next month?" Puck joked.

"Graduation."

Noticing the sudden seriousness, Puck leveled out "Well, I'm going to have to agree with Rachel on this one Bro. That will be here sooner then you think. Then what are you doing." That was a statement. Although Puck could be considered immature, he wasn't trying to see his main bro mess up his future.

"Going to New York." There was a slight pause, "Apparently."

"What do you doubt?" It was so obvious, Puck noticed.

"Why would I leave, I don't want New York. My family is here and I have a great guaranteed job. Rachel is my high school love, not that it couldn't last forever, but what if it doesn't? Where will that leave me? In New York, alone, pursuing whatever the hell she plans out for me." Finn didn't mean to sound so harsh. He loved Rachel, and she was great to him. He was full of emotions.

"Give the girl some credit man. Sure she's controlling, and wears the pants in the relationship, but she wouldn't make you unhappy."

"I guess." Was all he could say, still stuck in all the sudden thoughts he has to deal with.

"Just, just don't hurt my only Jew-girl. You need to tell her eventually."

Finn and Puck got a heavy tap on the shoulder, "Hudson, Puckerman, YOU'RE IN!"

Rachel was pretty ecstatic to go to Glee, even without Finn. She needed to give Quinn a big hug. As soon as she spotted the blonde gracefully walking in the room she tackled her.

"Woah there Rachel, do I need to call you Berry," hugging back she added "kidding."

"Well if that could be my thank you, then yes, call me Berry!"

"And you're talking about what, crazy." Quinn said talking a seat next to Rachel who was pulling her down.

"I talked to Finn."

Quinn smiled and gave Rachel another quick hug in understanding.

"Get a room!" Santana added walking in with Brittany.

"This is a room, San." Brittany added making Santana giggle and say, why yes it is.

**END OF CHAPTER  
>I know what's going to happen next, but you don't[:<strong>

**So review and I'll update sooner then you think. **

**Hopefully this chapter didn't remove random words and such. I don't know how to fix it. **

**This was a relatively quick chapter, could have used more effort perhaps, but I need you to be the judge of that. **


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Authors Note: **

**I have no idea if this is going to turn into a short or long chapter. I imagine relatively short, just getting this upcoming part out of the way. **

**Please review. It would mean a lot. Constructive criticism, thoughts, anything. **

**Oh yeah, also, is anyone freaking about Tuesday, Faberry333**

**That's all. (:**

"I'll be back around 8:30; if you need me you have my cell number. No funny business." Quinn knew that the last part was directed towards her, not Puck, and Shelby clearly did not hide her serious gaze towards Quinn.

As Shelby rushed off out the door, Quinn sprinted up behind her, "Shelby."

Shelby turned around, a bit impatient but it was understandable. This was one of her very few nights off.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to give me a second chance but you did. I could never begin to express in words what this means. I won't though. I'll make it up to you in actions, you wont be let down by me again."

Any bit of hostility in Shelby's expression disappeared instantly.

Silently, she embraced Quinn in a hug of understanding then headed out shutting the door behind her.

Quinn felt so much better, as though she bridged a gap. She knew she was beginning to mend a much needed relationship. Thoughts traveled, this all wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Rachel. She'd be unhappy, no friends, and no Beth. Now it felt like everything was coming together again for the most part. She felt as though she owed so much to Rachel. How she could ever begin to repay the girl was beyond her.

"Let's go get Quinnie, would you like that baby girl?" Quinn heard puck sweet talk in the living room.

She walked into the room that her contained her daughter and baby daddy. Puck had a giggling Beth in his arms a smile on his on face.

"She's really happy tonight." Quinn stated happily, eyes fixed on the beautiful girl being handed to her.

"Yeah, I think she missed us."

"She's lucky," a tear rolled down her face.

This could mean many things, Puck didn't want to make judgments so he just questioned, "Why?"

"She can miss us, but she doesn't know. She's only a baby. She doesn't know what it's like to always have a giant piece of yourself absent, and although it's a piece of yourself, you can never consider it yours. You can never accept it back. You never will. You only get this. She just doesn't know, but I do. If that means accepting that I'm unhappy to make sure she never has to know that feeling, then so be it." She was almost fully crying, but she paused and added,  
>"I'm glad, for her, that you called me Quinnie. She doesn't need to be held up in conflict because of me, Shelby is her mother."<p>

Puck grabbed Quinn close along with a rather confused looking Beth. He sympathized with her. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset that she didn't acknowledge he was in her position. He understood completely. Holding them tighter he whispered, "But you will _always_ be her mom."

After a little while of lying with Beth in Puck's arms, Quinn was finished with the tears. Beth squirmed a little, implying in her baby ways that she wanted to go on the floor. Puck stood up and placed her next to her toys and she held onto his hand, waiting for him to sit down next to her. They began rolling a ball back and fourth. Quinn giggled, "I just wish we could have this forever."  
>"Nothing is forever, Quinn." He reassured her, "but we have now."<p>

He beckoned for her to join them on the floor.

"I know, but it's just going to suck so bad you know? I don't even know what I'm doing after school, if I'll be here to see her, or if I'll even be allowed to see her. Who knows, Shelby might decide this isn't best for Beth, that it will confuse her. Or maybe, maybe, she will loose all trust in me and think I can't handle just being an aunt like figure instead of mom. Or" She was cut short of her panic rant by Puck.

"Jeez, have you been around Rachel lately or what?"

Quinn wasn't affected by this remark. Puck added, "What's up with everyone and getting so uptight about the future anyway?"

"_Because_ Puck, the future isn't the future forever. Sooner or later you have to deal with it, and you don't want it to be later. You have to plan. Set things in stone so you don't get screwed over."

Puck nodded, not even going to argue. She has been hanging out with Rachel, he thought.

Just as that thought occurred to Puck, curiosity dawned on Quinn.

"And what did you mean, who else is getting 'uptight' about the future too?"

Puck just shrugged.

"I don't know, I was talking to Finn yesterday and it had him all distracted. I can only imagine how insane graduation is driving Rachel to have had him lost in thought. That's not Finn to actually put so much thought into something that it distracted him from football."

Quinn ignored the rest of the sentence, she was now even more curious.

"What exactly is _it_?"

"The future?" Puck stated, pretty sure the topic was obvious.

"Yeah, no shit Puck, but what about the future? It had to be a particular topic."

"Damn nosey. Just some shit about graduation and New York with Rachel. He was stressing."

Quinn attempted to play it off cool, "Stressing? Hmm, doesn't seem like it."

"Well yeah, what's he going to act all debating in front of Rachel and give himself away?"

"He's…. debating?"

"Well, yeah, I guess New Yorks just not his thing."

"He seemed pretty happy with the idea, and why would he tell Rachel he would?"

"I'm not Finn, so who knows. The pressure of a Rachel Berry must have been getting to him."  
>Quinn made sure Beth was preoccupied with her doll before she punched Puck.<p>

"That's a good hit Quinn, didn't think that would come from defending Rachel."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong, again." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "So he is contemplating not going to New York? Did he say if he is going to tell Rachel?"

"I told him to. He didn't seem too happy with that."

"Why would he? That's going to break Rachel's heart!"

"Calm down Quinn, I am _not_ Finn. Don't eat my head off!"

"Yeah well, someone is going to have to deal with him." She said pushing her way up.

As she began gathering her things she told Puck, "Tell Shelby I said thank you so much, Beth was great, if she ever needs any help she _can_ call me. Just tell her I had something to get done for one of my classes tomorrow." Opening up the door she asked Puck, "You're ok with her right? I can trust you for a half an hour until Shelby returns?"

Puck looked insulted so she made her way out the door.

"Don't tell Rachel what Finn said, I wouldn't be a proper bro if I got him caught."

Quinn smirked and threw back, "Oh, I won't tell Rachel."

Carol was surprised to see Quinn show up on her doorstep at 8pm on a Wednesday night. No, shocked. Wasn't Finn with Rachel? What was Quinn doing here? Who knows who these kids are dating anymore she thought, rolling her eyes on the inside. Quinn felt her confusion and reassured her,

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel, I apologize for showing up so late on a school night, but I need to get an assignment from Finn. He's the only one I share the class with."

"Hi, Quinn. Hope you have been well; would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, but I really have to get going soon. Can you grab him for me for just a moment, Id appreciate it."

"Sure." Carol said smiling politely.

She could hear her calling 'Finn, honey' from inside.

"You have a visitor…. On the porch, honey."

Finn's jaw dropped as he opened the door to see Quinn standing there. Quinn wanted to laugh at the confusion radiating from him, much as it has him mom. Then she remembered; she was here on a serious note. A very serious note.

Putting on her best fake smile and overly polite tone, incase his mom were to hear, she spoke, "Finn, may I please talk to you for a moment?"

Finn stepped out from his door frame. He looked like a complete dork wearing green and blue plaid pajama pants and a red WMHS Football t-shirt. Nice matching, Quinn thought to herself.

Finn shut the door behind him and motioned her towards the bench on his front lawn.

"Quinn," he said, well, that's all he said. What could he say?

Quinn sat on the bench and turned to face him. Finn could see her face was serious; there was almost intensity like she wanted to scream.

She decided to go straight forward, with no reason to delay.

"Are you or are you not going to New York with Rachel?"

There was complete HBIC tone fully intact.  
>Finn looked taken aback from this question, but also not eased by Quinn's recharged fierce tone. His eyes grew wide, and Quinn could see he was nervous. Good. He has a reason to be. He should <em>fear <em>her right now.

"Wha-what is Rachel questioning me? Does she not believe me?"

Quinn cut in, "Oh don't play that Finn!" Her emphasis shook Finn to the bone, "Puck told me douche."

Finn was silent. Quinn spoke for him.

"So he was right. You just answered me. You're not going."

"I never said that!"

"But your questioning that, that's not any better."  
>"So what! It's my life and it's my future that's at stake. Am I not aloud to think about things; am I not aloud to change my mind?"<p>

Quinn wasn't having this, "Mhm, well you see here Finn, you said yes already. You already have this set. You already have this girl making her plans around the two of you. You _could_ have said you needed time. You could have told her the truth. You could have told her no! But, you didn't. You said yes, and made her believe you. When were you planning on telling her that you're not sure?"

Finn wanted to dispute everything Quinn had said, but she made it clear that is his fault and he has no argument.

"I-I don't know." He was shaking. Although Quinn had given up her bitchy ways, she did feel accomplished in the moment of justice. It made her feel less guilty for the pleasure she got out of his fear.

"You don't know! You don't know. Well I think you better figure out and fast."

A few seconds went by before Finn, all of a sudden, looked befriending. _What the hell_, Quinn thought.

"Quinn, I really don't want to hurt her, but I really don't think I can go. I love her, and I'm not breaking up with her, but I think you know, you two have been good friends and all lately. Maybe you can talk to her?"

Quinn stood up, obviously looking annoyed.

"Listen Hudson, this is your responsibility. I'm not fixing _your_ mistakes. It's up to you to make this better, and soon! Like I mean soon! Believe me, you may want to listen. Or I will have your ass Hudson, do you hear me?"

Finn was too shaken to question how concerned she was for Rachel. All he could do was nod. He seen her smirk they without a word turn away leaving Finn on the bench alone in the dark, his jaw still on the floor. Before Quinn got into her car she shouted to a frozen Finn, "Soon. Or else."

Quinn got into her car, shut the door and drove off, satisfied that she was getting this taken care of before it was too late. At the same time she felt a pang of hurt for Rachel. The poor girl was going to have to deal with this sudden rejection after she thought she had everything back in place. Quinn knew how that felt. She reminded her self it was better now then later and she would be there for the girl to pick her back up. Rachel is strong she told herself. Then she smiled, once she took for granted was how strong Rachel was. Now she just kind of admired and envied it.

Finn finally got himself together and went straight into his house and down to his room. The whole way he was oblivious to the stunned look on Carol and Burt's face. He made his way into his room a crashed onto his bed. After a deep breath he took his phone from on top of the bedside desk and typed out a quick reply.

**Breadsticks tomorrow, 5pm. No questions in school please**.

Rachel's phone went off as she was lying in bed studying.

She smiled the widest smile. _Awww how sweet, a surprise_ she thought.

**END CHAPTER**

**A lot of dialogue, I know.**

**It was the best way to do it though. **

**Protective Quinn :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:  
>The review on here and Twitter literally made me smile.<br>Thank you, its motivation to continue this. **

"Rachel, quit it!" Quinn spat in a whisper to the girl next to her.

Rachel was impatiently tapping her foot for most of the class. Every few moments she would rapidly tap her pencil to the table until Quinn would lightly elbow her.

Once the teacher's attention was fully on the irrelevant story she was telling, Quinn leaned over and continued to Rachel, "What's your problem today? You seem, no, you're screaming antsy."

Rachel just grinned and continued tapping her foot restlessly. It was quiet enough that only Quinn could hear. Or at least everyone else in the classroom was completely oblivious.

After a few seconds Rachel turned Quinn's way and blurted out, "Finn's taking me on a date tonight and he has a surprise!"

Quinn had to fight back the sudden emotions she felt. Rachel is so… excited! It is going to be quite a surprise, but not the kind Rachel is expecting. She would keep her mouth shut though. It is Finn's responsibility to deal with his problem, although she has the strongest urge to grab the girl and protect her from the horrible news. She didn't even want to begin to picture the look on Rachel's face when she found out Finn wasn't going to New York. The look on Quinn's face typically would have given away her unhide able distress to the observant girl. Only this time, Rachel was completely dazed and anxious she didn't even notice.

Rachel leaned back in her chair and sighed dreamily, "I wonder if he decided what he's going to pursue in New York. Maybe that's what it is! Maybe he has some surprise plans he wants to share! Maybe he secretly applied for a NY college, and he got accepted, and now he's going to surprise me!"

Uncontrollably, Quinn raised her eyebrows and listened unbelievably to the conspiracies unfolding in front of her. She shook it off. She was about to tell the brunette that maybe she was over thinking it, but she didn't ever want the girl to lower her expectations. That was something else she admired about Rachel. The impossible was possible. Instead, she settled with,

"No matter what it is, I'll be here for you to talk too."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of last period. Everyone in the class jumped out of their seats and left. Rachel stood up and hugged Quinn for her supportive response, not thinking anything of what it really meant. Together they walked to Glee where gigantor was already sitting in his seat talking to Artie. Rachel ran past Quinn to hug her boyfriend. Over Rachel's shoulder Finn and Quinn shared a, well… very intense glare. Quinn took the seat in the row above Rachel, waiting for Santana and Brittany to accompany her. Soon enough everyone was seated in the choir room. Only there was one thing missing. Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Mr. Shue.

"No, nu -uh, sit back down midgy. Just because Mr. Shue isn't here does _not_ mean you're captain." Santana screeched once Rachel took it upon herself to stand at the front of the classroom and begin suggesting songs that could suit her vocals.

Rachel huffed but did not move. As soon as the Latina fiercely stood up Rachel scurried back to her seat.

Quinn giggled at the scene. As much as Santana threatened Rachel, she knew the girl would never hurt her over something like that. Plus it actually made Rachel sit down for once. Rachel must have caught the giggle because she whipped her head back to face Quinn. Quinn only met her serious expression with a soft smile which Rachel couldn't turn down. She just smiled and shook her head. Finn rolled his eyes at the whole thing. Neither one of the girls noticed, but Santana did.

"What's your problem baby giant?"

"What problem?"

"Ha, yeah," Santana snorted, "with Quinn and Berry?"

Quinn and Rachel just gave each other confused looks.

Finn just looked sort of pissed at Santana's remarks.

Everyone else just quietly stared like usual.

"I don't have a problem with my girlfriend; I love her, so stop instigating Santana."

Santana laughed a little bit, "I could care less about what you call your 'girlfriend', but you obviously seem to have a problem with Quinn. Even if Quinn is going to, for whatever reason, befriend the little mongrel, I'm still going to defend her."

Even with the drama stirring up, Rachel ignored all around her when she nudged a little away from Finn and mumbled, "Do-do you have a problem with Quinn?"

Just short of screaming, Finn raised his voice, "That's it! I don't have a problem with anyone! Can you all just chill out."

The whole class went silent. Rachel stared at Finn staring at the ground.

Santana grinned and took her attention back to Brittany.

Quinn stared away in an opposite direction hiding her anger and hurt.

Then everyone else either stared or started friendly side conversations to ease the momentary tension.

Luckily, Ms. Pillsbury walked in very shortly after the dispute.

"I apologize, but Mr. Shuester isn't going to be able to make it today. He is in a, uh, meeting with Principal Figgins and Coach Sue."

Santana was the first to break the ice, in the best way she does, "Great. So I just spent 25 minutes with all of you for nothing. I'm out. Me and Britts gotta get home and study."

A grinning Puck got up after them adding, "See you all tomorrow. I have to uh, get home and…. watch Santana and Brittany study from the window."

Everyone started to get up and leave after the wasted 25 minutes.

Rachel seen Quinn get up and leave without saying her usual goodbye and she felt hurt but guilty. Although she did nothing wrong, she felt like maybe she should have defended Quinn? Defended her from what, Rachel thought to herself. She's probably not even mad, just a little shaken up from the whole thing?

Finn started to get up and leave so trying to forget everything Rachel leapt up behind him, kissed him on the cheek and added, "See you at 5!"

Then she darted passed him to her car to go home and get ready for their special date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quinn! The cardigan queen! Black or navy blue? - Rachel**

**Rachel, calm down. It's just like any other date with Finn. And uh, burgundy, it compliments your eyes. - Quinn**

**Ugh, Quinn. And what makes you assume I own a burgundy cardigan, hm? - Rachel**

**So you're going to tell me you don't? – Quinn**

…**No. – Rachel**

**Exactly, now go get ready. – Quinn**

Rachel smiled at the thought that Quinn wasn't mad at her and was there to give her excellent advice. Even if she is a smart ass!

Taking Quinn's advice she threw on her burgundy cardigan (which was probably Quinn's she thought to herself) and walked out the door.

Happiness pulsed through her as she pulled up to Breadstix. As expected, she was there before Finn. Being early and prepared was her kind of thing. She decided she would go in and grab them a seat while she waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. Immediately, she spotted Rachel's car right out front. She couldn't find Finn's car, though she didn't expect too. It was 15 minutes to 5. Quinn rolled her eyes; he doesn't even give the polite gesture of showing up a few minutes early on his own 'date'.

Knowing what this date surprise really was, Quinn needed to be there incase the little brunette took it roughly. She hoped Rachel wouldn't be mad at her for not telling her though. She knew all along, even when Rachel was ecstatic, and didn't tell or prepare her. It made Quinn feel horrible, but she was still going to wait there. She needed to make sure Rachel was okay.

**END CHAPTER:**

**Ok ok ok, I have some explaining to do! Haha**

**I actually wrote this chapter a WHILE ago, buuuut I was planning on lengthening it for you guys and putting everything in it instead of another short chapter. **

**Unfortunately, I was busy between work, school, and life and had a lack of motivation for the past time.**

**Now I have the motivation to write and I don't have my notes with me for the upcoming events .**

**I need them. Gr. The one time I don't bring my iphone with me that have my notes.**

**So I figured, maybe you would all rather have a short filler chapter and another sooner then a longer chapter like next week. **

**And I figured I should update you all, that this story is continuing. **

**I'm sorry I couldn't make this the full eventful chapter I intended! Believe me; something is about to happen with regards to the 'date'. Or maybe something wont happen [;**

**Ah, I'm mad at myself, but enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Authors Note: **

**Thanks for the reviews (:  
>I have my iPod back on, which means I can continue this fic.<strong>

**Hopefully I can get back into this. **

**Buuuut, now I have 2 fictions in progress.**

**Feel free to check out my other Faberry that I started when I couldn't write this. **

**.net/s/7730082/1/Everybody_has_a_breaking_point**

**Disclaimer, is this even necessary? I don't own Glee. **

_Five minutes to five and he still isn't here?_ _Ugh, no surprise_.

Quinn sat in her car watching every car enter and exit the Breadstix parking lot.

She came to the decision that if Finn was not there within the next five minutes she would have Puck drive by his house to see what was up.

Of course, five Finn-less minutes did indeed pass by. She pulled out her phone and stuck to plan.

**Favor. No, you don't have a choice, you got me pregnant incase you forgot. Drive by Finn's house. Just do it. Thank you, Puck, please. **

Yeah, she still blackmailed Puck, but for emergencies only. To Quinn, this was an emergency. Besides, the way she looked at it, it was just Puck being a 'good friend'. It didn't _have_ to be blackmail.

It was now 5:11 when she got a call from Puck, she answered immediately,

"Puck, what's up?"

"Ok, well I'm outside Hudson's house for whatever crazy reason you have me here, so now what?"

"Do you see Finn?" Quinn knew you could easily see through Finn's window through the front of the house.

"Uhm, yeah, looks like he's watching TV."

_Think rationally Quinn, although it's highly unlikely, think rationally._

"I need you to, I don't know, uhh knock for him! Or text him, to hang out or something."

"Uhm, why?"

"He could be grounded!"

"Then he wouldn't be aloud to hang out?"

Quinn slammed her head into her head. Wow.

"Exactly Puck. I need to know if he is grounded or if he is just, staying in tonight on purpose."

Puck was obviously confused, but he knew he was not getting an explanation, "He is definitely not grounded. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel's car isn't here, and Blaine's car is. I was practically Finn's brother; I can tell you he is not grounded."

Just as Puck spoke, Quinn spotted Rachel frantically fidgeting with her phone out front of Breadstix. She anxiously held the phone to her ear after every shaking dial.

"Puck, look up at his window, what is he doing right now?"

"Uh, he just tossed his phone on the bed it looks like. Oh that was such a Finn eye roll! I can even tell from here, ok, he's turning his TV up, because I can hear it from here." Puck was still chuckling over Finn's eye roll, until he put two and two together, "Wait, why? What is going on Quinn?"

Ok, so Finn just completely bailed like that? What an ass. He's not hurt, dying, or grounded. He's just being a lazy asshole avoiding his sweetheart girlfriend.

It was now 5:17 and Rachel was looking straight worried by this point, practically begging her phone for someone to pick up. Quinn, well, she was torn. Rachel got stood up and she doesn't even know. Not only that, who knows if Finn was ever going to break it to Rachel. Something has to be done before this gets even more out of hand, Quinn decided.

"Puck, maybe I'll explain later, I just, I have to go like right now."

Quinn didn't give Puck enough time to respond before she slammed her phone shut, took a deep breath, and threw herself out of the car.

Rachel had finally given up trying to call and was making her way to her car in frenzy. Quinn had to all but run to catch up.

"Rachel!"

A startled Rachel whipped around and stood speechless for a moment before stumbling over her own words, "Oh, Quinn. Wait, what are you doing here Quinn? Have you seen Finn? Is he okay?" Quinn shook her head not being able to get a word in, "So you haven't seen him, I, I have to uh go Quinn. I'm sorry." Rachel said the last part already walking to her car.

"No, Rachel, wait." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel started opening her car door, "I'll, I'll call you after I go check on Finn and maybe bring him food."

Quinn took a few steps forward and lightly grabbed onto Rachel's arm to halt her motions, "No, Rachel, just listen for a minute. Please."

It was physically impossible not to sense the concern in Quinn's voice. Rachel turned slightly to face Quinn and looked into her now glossy eyes. Instead of 'hurry' or another impatient response, Rachel simply said, "Okay."

Well okay, now Quinn didn't even know where to begin.

"Is-would it be okay if we didn't stand out here?"

Rachel hit the door unlock button on her car and signaled for Quinn to sit in the passenger seat.

Rachel was already waiting for some sort of explanation when Quinn shut the door behind her.

Still, it was silent. Quinn just stared into Rachel's eyes, her own heart constricting.

"Well Quinn?" Rachel said jokingly more then impatient with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Ok Quinn, you can do this, you can be the one to witness this poor girl's heart break.

Well, not when you put it like that idiot. Ok, enough with your internal debate talk. Help her.

"Well, I'm going to start by saying, Finn is okay." More than. Jerk.

Rachel's face just scrunched in confusion as she and Quinn continued eye contact. Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Quinn took that as the sign to continue.

"You're a wonderful person Rachel. No, you're even more than that. You're the whole package talented, smart, gorgeous, ambitious, just everything neither Finn nor anyone should ever take for granted. You can't ever forget that." Off track much? Nope. It was true, on perfect track.

"O-okay Quinn, uhm, that's all very flattering but" _**WTF **_"what, what is this? What's going on?"

Rachel was beyond bewildered if her expression wasn't any indication of that.

Quinn shook her head and tried to keep her tears inside.

"Rachel," she sighed "Finn is not coming."

"Oooookay? Why, what's wrong?"

Okay, she still didn't get it.

"Rachel, he didn't show up, and he doesn't plan to."

It was silent for a long moment. Rachel broke eye contact with Quinn as realization dawned on her. She seemed to be more confused then upset.

She connected her eyes to Quinn again, vulnerability in her voice when she spoke, "Why?"

Because he's a douche. "Because he knows he can't deflect anymore."

"Quinn, please. Just tell me now. Please." Rachel could tell how hard it was for Quinn, but she knew there was more, something bigger then just her boyfriend ditching a date with her. She's so, concerned.

Quinn scooted towards the center console of the car slightly ready if Rachel needed her. She needed to just say it.  
>"Rachel, Finn doesn't want to go to New York. He, he doesn't plan to go and apparently didn't plan to tell you."<p>

Quinn took a shaky breath and tried to gauge Rachel's reaction. To Quinn's surprise, Rachel stayed silent, completely silent and completely still. Honestly, it made Quinn feel uneasy. She didn't like this atmosphere at all.

"Rachel." She whispered nearing the girl a little more.  
>Rachel still sat frozen, expressionless, staring down at her knees. Quinn managed to get herself about two inches away from Rachel without realizing it. When Rachel's actions, or rather lack of, truly started frightening her she reached out her hand and gently grabbed Rachel's chin.<p>

"Rachel, please look at me." She quietly begged giving Rachel no option when she pulled her face to meet her gaze.

Oh, those eyes, there was an immeasurable amount of emotion behind the shorter girls eyes and Quinn couldn't help but feel completely sorry and responsible (although, of course, she wasn't responsible).

"Rachel, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. He is taking a huge loss. Don't blame yourself for any of this. You're wonderful, more than so. It's going to okay." Quinn trailed off, her word vomit completely uncontrollable.

Whether it was the facts of the situation finally sinking in or the tears in Quinn's eyes, Rachel grabbed Quinn tightly and buried her head between the other girl's neck and chest. Quinn responded right away by wrapping Rachel completely in her arms and holding her close.

They both cried in each others arms, why Quinn was crying was beyond Rachel, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I just want to go home right now." Rachel finally spoke up for the first time in little while, not moving out of Quinn's embrace.

"You're not being left alone right now. I'm coming with you."

Rachel just nodded and Quinn let her out of her containment.

"I'll follow you home, ok? I'll be right behind you." Quinn said, making Rachel smile just a bit. God, she was talking to her like she was a little girl. Well, at least Rachel thought it was sweet.

Quinn followed Rachel home and without hesitation, Rachel ran up to her room. Quinn continued to follow her just a few steps behind. When she walked into Rachel's room the girl was curled up on her bed hugging her pillow to her. Aw, she looked like a sad little puppy. She really did look adorable, just maybe not under the best of consequences. Quinn tiptoed up to the bed and sat right up against Rachel, her back against the pillow-cushioned bed frame. She pulled Rachel's upper half of her body up to be leaning on her.

Just like in the car they laid like that is silence, content with the company of each other.

Until, Rachel spoke.

"What happens now?"

Quinn took a deep breath inhaling Rachel's scent.

"I honestly don't know Rachel."

She heard Rachel sniffle again. Oh no. Please no more tears she internally pleaded. Rachel crying was something she'd like to happen as little as possible. It tore her apart.

"Did he, did he break up with me? Do we break up?" Rachel stared to speak up a bit more.

Quinn began rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's arm soothingly then whispered, "Rachel, you have to listen to me. This is our senior year and you shouldn't have to be stressing this much. Right now you need to live your life day to day, have fun with your friends, and let loose a little. If you decide to keep Finn around for the time being then just, don't get ahead of yourself. He already made up his mind. You know that _you _are going to New York no matter what and that is all that matters. It's your future and that comes first before boys. I know it's hard right now but just, you need to enjoy yourself Rachel. For now, just kind of chill out and act like you normally would. I promise, we will work something out this weekend."

Rachel tilted her head up to make eye contact with Quinn, but Quinn was staring at the ceiling. Quinn was oblivious to Rachel's scrutinizing stare. To Rachel, Quinn looked like she was deep in thought…debating? Debating or brain storming. It was one or the other, she isn't wrong on these kinds of things. Rachel didn't question it though. Just hummed and fell into an easy sleep in Quinn's warm arms.

After about 30 minutes, Quinn knew Rachel was out for the night. Quinn wasn't exactly sure when only 30 minutes passed by, she was in thought for what seemed like eternity. She slipped out from underneath Rachel and quickly substituted herself for a pillow. They had school the next morning and as welcoming as cuddling with Rachel turned out to be, it was no excuse.

Quinn grabbed a highlighter she found on Rachel's desk and wrote her a little note before she left.

**Remember, take it easy today. Focus on YOU! We will sort things out tonight, promise. Have fun, and smile (: xx Quinn.**

****

**End Chapter**

**I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, kind of sloppily written, but I need to get back into the story. Plus, c'mon, who wants to re-write a chapter? **


End file.
